Molly's Stories
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: Molly Weasley used to read to Ginny, the story of the great hero Harry Potter. This is the story of Harry and Ginny through Molly's eyes. ONE SHOT. Read and Review please : Hp/GW


Molly's stories.

By Marla-is-beautiful

Dedicated to: Katie Powles, RIP Auntie Tonks. Love you forever.

* * *

When Ginny was a little girl she dreamed of marrying Harry Potter. Her mother, Molly, used to tell her stories of him, when her brothers were out of course. Because Ginny's older brothers thought Harry potter was an idiot. But, Ginny, had a theory that they just didn't want to admit that they liked him too. Ginny used to sit down on her cosy little bed, her mother at the end, so she could here the screaming of the boys, so not to worry about what mischief they were getting up too.

"When Harry Potter was a little boy," Molly Weasley would begin, and, little Ginny Weasley would always interrupt, a smile on her freckled face.

"How little?"

"Oh, bigger than a knut, smaller than a galleon," Molly would reply. Ginny, of course, would giggle like the little girl she was, cuddling deeper into her blankets. Then Molly would start over.

"When Harry Potter was a little a boy, he lived in a beautiful place called Godric's Hallow" Molly would say, smiling at the memory.

"It had a beautiful stone fence, chipping slightly, covered with vines and lots of flowers along a little path,"

"What kind of flowers?" Little Ginny would ask, and Molly would answer, content with little daughter, telling her the story of the famous Harry Potter and his defeat of Lord Voldemort. The when little Ginny grinned with delight, and swore to her mother that when she grew up, she was going to marry Harry Potter. Molly couldn't imagine her little girl grown up, let alone old enough to get married.

But Ginny did grow, and she stopped asking to hear the story of Harry, and began sneaking brooms out the broom cupboard when she thought no one was looking, but there wasn't much Molly Weasley missed. She watched out of window, with sad eyes, watching her daughter grow. Molly missed the stories much more than she let on. One by One she sent her children out into the big wide world. 1991 came along, before she knew it, they were at platforms 9 ¾ 's to wish Ron off. When a small boy asked how to get on the platform, Molly wondered briefly why he was all alone, and her mothering instincts kicked in and she may of mollycoddled the boy a little bit. She didn't notice that Ginny was silent instead starring at him, with wide brown eyes.

It was Harry Potter. Ginny was smitten, and for the first time since she was four, she asked to hear the story of Harry Potter's defeat, cuddled up on the couch with her mother, Molly began to tell the story, without comprehending what she saying, her mind on her daughter and how she had changed in five years.

"When Harry potter was a little boy.."

Ginny swore, that she would love him forever.

As Ron wrote home, every month or so, with new stories about him, Harry and after Halloween a girl named Hermione. Molly had a feeling Ginny had grown to be a little bit jealous of Hermione. But she left it, and just continued to watch her daughter grow. The boys and Hermione came and stayed over the summer holidays. Ginny barely said a word to Hermione the first few days, but when Ginny noticed what molly already knew, hat Hermione was very obliviously crazy about Ron, Ginny began to open up a little to Hermione.

The same could not be said, however, for Harry and Ginny. Molly had to smile at her little girl when saw that Ginny couldn't say a word in front of Harry or, even say comprehensible thoughts. Just blush beet red. She must've got that from Arthur, Molly thought to herself.

Far too soon to Came time to send her little Ginny to Hogwarts. Molly waited until she was at home to cry. For those first couple of days, Ginny wrote home nearly everyday, then it turned to every week, then eventually as those horrible attacks really started to get bad, only once a month. Molly worried.

Then , one of the scariest moments of Molly Weasley's life happened. They got a floo vist from Minerva McGonagall, and then Molly, Arthur and Minerva rushed back to Hogwarts. Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of secrets. They had lost there little girl. Their precious little baby. She was gone. Minutes, passed, it may have been hours, it may have even been days. Molly couldn't tell you.

Then, a miracle happened. There angel, there Ginny came back to them. With her idolized hero, Harry and her brave brother, their brave son, Ron.

It was then molly decided that when Ginny grew up, Ginny would marry Harry Potter. If she had anything to do with it anyway.

But fate, well, Molly figured fate must have another plan, because as the years went by. Ginny's childhood love for Harry, it began to fade. Both children showed interest in other people. Ginny began seeing boys, which sent five of Ginny's older brother fuming. Molly, thought that she would have to put aside her vow for Ginny and Harry to marry. Ginny's OWL came, she had grown in a beautiful young woman, the boys it seemed especially seemed to think so. The evening Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup, She received a frantic owl from a frazzled sounding Ginny. Well, at least that's what the writing seemed to say. Harry Potter had kissed her, and Molly knew from that moment that she had gained another son.

Dumbledore died that year, Molly didn't really want to believe it, Bill and Fleur getting married. Well, she didn't like that idea much either. Until her beautiful boy was attacked by Fenir Greyback, seeing that Fleur was serious about this, well, it changed Molly's mind a lot.

But Harry and Ginny, that really hit Molly hard, him breaking up with her little baby. But she did find it hard to believe. It would work out, she was sure. She could see it in Harry's eyes. Ginny would forever be no one else's but his.

She would always be his. In fact in a way, Ginny had always been his.

-Fin-


End file.
